Vampire confession
by Crying-angel213
Summary: Katherine is a half vampire looking for her parents, in this it tells how her parents met and who is this mysterious person who knows of her and is threatening her. R&R.


Ch.1 The journal Part 1

My name is Katherine and this story you're about to read is very true.

I'm about five foot three and have long brown hair and when the sun catches it there are some red highlights. I never wear my hair up. I'm fifteen and have some freckles but not many. My eyes are hazel and I usually only wear black. I'm not goth or anything but it just looks good on me. My skin is unusually pale and the most important thing is I wasn't supposed to be born, but fate had another plan for me.

You see my mother is human and was in a way stupid and fell in love with my father, a vampire.

Humans weren't supposed to know anything about vampires, but my mother was an exception.

I can't give out their names, because they are hiding from the vampires who are trying to kill them since they aren't supposed to be together, so I'll just refer to them as mother and father.

You see I'm a half-vampire and am trying to find my parents.

A little while after I was born, maybe two months, they knew that they had to give me up in order for me to survive. They left me with a family who were nice enough to care for me without any questions asked.

I only just learned this information, because I have just recently turned fifteen the age they gave me something from my parents which explained everything about who and what I am.

Also it was the day I got my powers. I'm not going to go into those now, but later I will explain them.

On the letter with the journal they gave me it said,

_Dearest Daughter_,

_If you are reading this then you have turned fifteen the age you will get your powers. Don't worry this journal will explain everything.Your father and I want you to know we love you and when you're ready we'll find you. Please don't try and find us, it will only complicate things. We are sorry that it had to turn out this way but it's for the best. Please read the journal and I hope you can understand why we did what we had to._

_Love,  
Mom and Dad_

_P.S. Look in the bottom of the envelope._

Though as you can see from me writing this I didn't listen to their not trying to find them statement.

After I read it I looked back in the envelope and brought out a medieval cross with a goldish gem in the center.

After fastening the necklace on I sat down on my bed that had a red comforter and opened up the red leather journal.

It started off somewhat like the letter.

_Katherine,_

_ what you're about to read is how you're mother and I got together and why we had to give you up._

_I was the son of two of the most important vampires in the vampire world, but I didn't want any part in their plan to take over the human's world. That was when I met your mother. She was one of the few humans who worked at my house. She wasn't a servant, she was someone who was only there, because her parents were working for us. She caught my eye one day as I was out in the fenced garden and as she walked by. I Said,_

_"Excuse me, miss?"_

_She turned to me clearly startled since she hadn't seen me. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Would you care to sit with me for awhile and talk."_

_I watched as she had an inside argument with herself._

_Finally she said,_

_"I mustn't I have to get to work."_

_"Perhaps another time then."_

_Before leaving she gave me a smile._

_It wasn't really anything, but it touched me. It only further made me hate what my parents were planning on doing._

_Over the next few weeks I would keep seeing her and when she wasn't there she would be on my mind. Thinking that this had to stop I found her and pulled her outside. _

_Before she could do or say anything._

_I pulled her to me and kissed her. At first she didn't respond but then she put her arms around me and kissed me back._

_I'm sure seeing that as your our daughter you probably won't want to read any of this so I'll skip ahead._

I paused in my reading for a moment.

"Even if they were my parents, TMI."

I sighed and went back to reading.

_After that kiss we were inseparable. If it wasn't her looking for me I was looking for her. But then unfortunately my mother, your grandmother, found out and threatened that if I didn't stop seeing her she would erase her memory. I sadly had no choice but to obey. For what I thought was the last time I would ever talk to her again I went up to her. _

_"I can't see you anymore."_

_"Why not?"_

_Earlier I had decided not to tell her about my mother and instead just make her believe I didn't love her so she would move on._

_"Because it's all been a lie."_

_"What?" She asked confused._

_"I don't love you and never have. You are just another human, from which I can kill any moment."_

_She looked at me with pained filled eyes and I almost killed myself when I saw her eyes start to water._

_"You don't mean it."_

_"Yes, I do now go before I change my mind and kill you." I said not really meaning it. I could never hurt her._

_She turned from me and ran. I could hear her cries even once she was gone. I was so tempted to go after her, but I did not._

I paused again and thought how could anyone do that to their child. Not allow them to be with the one they love.

Before I had a chance to pick up the journal again I heard,

"Kathy, it's dinner time." I sighed knowing that I wouldn't get another chance to read today if I didn't hurry up with dinner.

I closed the journal and put it away in a place no one would think to look.

I then proceeded to go downstairs.

Once downstairs my dog, Jake, came up to me.

I patted him on the head and walked past him.

I did love him, but right now I wanted to hurry up with dinner so I could get back up to my room.

As soon as I was done with dinner I hurried back upstairs and right before I got to my journal I heard a ping come from my computer.

I was confused only a few people new my email address.

I went over to it, the journal out of my mind, and clicked on the message.

The message said,

Katherine,

We know where you are and we will not stop at anything to find you. Your parents can do nothing to save you.

After I read the message I was confused and scared.

The message didn't say who it was from and that made me worry.

How had they found out about me.

I was too freaked out to even think about the reading the journal so instead I called an old friend to talk to for the rest of the night.


End file.
